Collage SasuSaku
by danielauchiha
Summary: Por que?- dijo el, rompiendo el silencio... Yo decidí…matar todo lo que sentí alguna vez por ti…Sasuke…Decidí no amarte…decidí…no amar a nadie…y vivir solo para la venganza…por que mis sueños…son del pasado… Sasusaku conjunto de drabbles
1. no es un adios

**bueno...primero:**

**se con certeza que no he continuado ninguno de mis otros dos fics...prometo continuar lo mas pronto posible...es que me quede pegada con un foro...y puesss...**

**la imaginacion se me fue por la ventana...**

**esto es un Drabble...(ya aprendi a escribirlo..XD)**

**sin mas preambulo aqui va la historia

* * *

**

Por que?- pregunto el, mientras se aferraba a aquella herida punzante

No hubo respuesta….

Sakura…pregunte…"por que?"- volvió a decir

El pudo ver aquellos ojos esmeralda….aquellos que poseían el brillo que demostraba la felicidad que la joven irradiaba…aquella que desbordaba de emoción a cualquier hombre, inclusive a…_el_.

Ella movió su cuello hacia la izquierda…poniendo una interrogante en su mirada…era sencillamente fácil saber lo que ella pensaba…

Por que?- dijo el rompiendo el silencio con un estruendoso grito.

-

Ella presiono con más fuerza aquel puñal, aquel que atravesaba el torso de ese joven…

El soltó un gemido…uno de dolor…

Sakura…-

La niña convertida en mujer lo miro con firmeza…

Tan pronto te olvidaste de mi?- le pregunto, mientras botaba sangre por su boca

Sakura permanecía en absoluto silencio, mientras giraba dentro de el, aquel puñal..Para producirle la mayor cantidad de dolor posible…

…

Sabes que estoy muriendo…no es así?-pregunto el entre gemidos

Sakura asintió, mientras clavaba más aquella daga en el torso de Sasuke.

Moriré…sin reproche…si me dices…por que…por que dejaste de amarme…-espeto sonriente…

Aquellos orbes fríos, parecieron retomar vida…

Yo decidí…matar todo lo que sentí alguna vez por ti…Sasuke…Decidí no amarte…decidí…no amar a nadie…y vivir solo para la venganza…por que mis sueños…son del pasado…ahora lo único que mueve a mi alma perdida…y a mi quebrantado corazón…es este momento- dijo por fin ella.

Sasuke la miro…

Cuando dejaste de amar?- volvio a preguntar

…

El mismo momento en que mataste a mi amigo…a mi compañero…al hokage de Konoha…a mí…_esposo.-_

El rostro de la joven era inmutable…no se movía, no hacia ninguna mueca..nada.

No sabia que te habías casado con Naruto…-replico Sasuke, arrojando mas sangre por su boca…y mas aun…la cantidad que se derramaba de su torso, en donde el puñal se mantenía presionado.

Sakura pestañeo…

Queríamos tener un hijo…-espeto ella –le pondríamos Sasuke….

Lo lamento…- dijo el, agachando la cabeza

…

Desde cuando es que dejaste de ser tan frío…y tienes compasión por el resto?-pregunto Sakura…sin moverse

Sasuke jadeo…el dolor y la falta de sangre hacían fallar a sus sentidos.

-

Creo que fue….en el mismo momento en que me encontraste…cuando me dijiste que habías abandonado a la aldea…solo por mi…recuerdas?...creo que fue dos años atrás…"no podía dejarte ir..no otra vez…" eso fue lo que pensé…Sabes?...en estos dos años de matrimonio, descubrí…que mi corazón puede amar…y sabes que es lo gracioso?...-dijo entre risas- es que no te odio….te amo aun mas…y me cuesta creer…que desde el momento que nos vimos…hace dos años…no hallas pensado en nada mas que vengarte de mi…en tomar venganza…me cuesta creerlo…-

Sasuke tosió…su vida pendía de un hilo

Sakura acerco su rostro…y beso los labios de su marido…sabiendo que nuevamente…pasaría a ser viuda…

Sasuke entre jadeos y gemidos..con el dolor de su alma, tomó el puñal con firmeza, y lo enterró con mas fuerza en su ya herido torso….escupió mas sangre.

…

Deberías saber esto antes de que me muera..Sakura- espeto, mientras su visión le fallaba…y su cuerpo pedía desvanecerse…

Pues…dilo rápido…morirás en menos de dos minutos- replico ella con una voz fria

Yo…no…mate a Na…ru…to…-

Sasuke se desvaneció…sakura se acerco mas al cuerpo, tomo el pulso…solo para comprobar…que era nuevamente viuda.

Soltó una lagrima…_ella le amaba_

Te amo…-dijo en susurro

Se acerco a los fríos labios de su amado y los beso…

Siempre tuve razón…la venganza no hará feliz a nadie…_ni a ti…ni a mi…-_

Fue lo último que dijo…y arrebatando el puñal que había sido la misma arma que mato a Sasuke…Lo enterró con fuerza en su pecho…quitando de su marchito corazón..Aquella carga….

Me gustaría poder verte otra vez…Sasuke-kun…ahora…somos libres….- termino susurrando…al lado de quien había sido su amor…

Ambos yacían en el suelo…sus cuerpos ya sin vida…estaban fríos y desolados…

Pero sus almas se mantendrían juntas….

* * *

**bueno...espero que haya sidode su agrado...esto se actulizara...esta creo que sera la paguina en donde meta todas las cosas sin sentido que se**

**me ocurran...**

**asi que no reclamen...**

**ok...bueno reclamen...pero me lo dejan en un review...**

**espero con ansias leer sus criticas...asi me ayudan a mejorar...**

**chau..nos leemos...ah!...y con menos de 7 reviews no escribo mas...**

**asi que me tienen que dejar algunos...hum...**

**nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola! **

**pues aqui les traigo un nuevo drabble, qu sinceramente espero que les guste**

**Es un Sasusaku, con toques de Sasukarina...(pero no se asusten, que es 99 sasusaku)**

**ok esas son las advertencias..XD**

**Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

Sus pasos resonaron con firmeza en la tierra mojada, las gotas de lluvia se mezclaron con su cabello, con su ropa, con su piel.

Ese era probablemente el día mas helado que había existido en konoha, el aire traía junto con el, el olor a humedad, el olor a lluvia, desde muy temprano, por la mañana…Hace poco el aire llevaba también consigo un suave vaivén, uno olor distinto al de la simple humedad que acarreaba la lluvia.

Iba a nevar…

-

-

Sus pasos se hicieron más notorios, más fuertes, mas determinados, eran firmes…

La lluvia caía más fuerte.

Ella subió rápidamente las escaleras, que daban con la puerta de una casa, _aquella _casa.

Las luces estaban encendidas, se escuchaban voces provenir del segundo piso…ella debería hacer lo mismo, refugiarse en su hogar de aquella tormentosa lluvia.

Toco la puerta.

…

Volvió a tocar, pero mas fuerte, más apurada.

Se escucharon unos pasos, provenientes del interior de la casa, Sasuke…talvez.

Los pasos se escucharon mas cerca, y paulatinamente la puerta se abrió…

Sakura?...-pregunto el, sorprendido luego de abrir la puerta.

Ella se abrazaba los hombros, estaba empapada.

El la tomo por sobre el brazo derecho, obligándola a entrar.

…

Estas mojada-afirmo el

Sakura asintió apenas, pues tiritaba.

Quieres algo?-pregunto levantando una ceja

Estas solo?-

Sasuke pestañeo un momento, como queriendo asimilar lo que le estaban diciendo.

No -dijo secamente

Sakura desvió la vista, para no encontrarse con sus ojos.

Es…estas con _ella_?-pregunto algo nerviosa.

Si, karin esta arriba-

Sakura perdió el brillo de su mirada por un momento.

Estas ocupado?...es que necesito hablar de algo importante contigo-explico

Sasuke pasó una mano por su cabello, parecía molesto.

…

Sakura...habla, que no tengo toda la tarde-

Ella dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro…Sasuke no había cambiado su forma de tratarle.

Lo que quiero decirte es algo…un poco privado…te molestaría salir?-

El joven rodó sus ojos.

Karin!..voy a salir!-grito desde las escaleras.

Se escucharon unos pasos bajar los peldaños de la escalera, y prontamente, una mujer se apareció en la sala.

No vuelvas muy tarde-le dijo ella

Tratare de volver temprano-respondió.

Karin se acerco a la mejilla de Sasuke, y le dio un beso.

-

-

La lluvia caía mas apaciblemente, y los pasos de ellos eran tranquilos.

…

Llevamos caminando bastante rato, y no has dicho nada…te dije que no tenia toda la tarde-espeto irritado.

Sakura se adelanto unos pasos, para quedar enfrente de el.

Es aquí!-dijo ella señalando.

Era un algo parecido a un parque, adornado por unos cuantos árboles, una alameda…y una que otra banca.

Sasuke torció la boca.

Para que querías venir aquí?-pregunto el, a pesar de saber la respuesta.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior, y jugueteo con sus dedos, dándole un aire muy parecido al de Hinata.

La lluvia se había detenido, y el olor a humedad había sido reemplazado por una estocada de aire helado, muy helado.

-

Casi…casi no hemos hablado, desde que volviste-

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio.

Eso esta bien…es decir, a mi no me molesta, nunca hablaste mucho- decía seria, pero manteniendo una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Sasuke adelanto el paso, dejando atrás a Sakura, dejándola a espaldas de el.

Desde…desde que te fuiste espere este momento…el momento en donde aclararíamos lo que paso…_esa noche-_

El se mantenía en silencio.

Pero para poder decírtelo…necesito ver tu rostro-espeto ella, con gracia.

Sasuke se volteo, su rostro pálido se mantenía de la misma forma, su cabello tan negro como la noche, al igual que sus ojos…nada parecía haber cambiado…

Esa…esa noche es mi más lindo recuerdo, sabes?...pero, también el mas triste, y a pesar de que abrí mi corazón…aún suelo tener dudas.-

Sakura comenzaba a soltar pequeñas lágrimas, que recorrían por completo su rostro.

Dudas de que?-dijo por fin Sasuke, quebrando lo incomodo del momento.

Sakura pasó una mano por su rostro, retirando el camino que habían recorrido sus pequeñas lágrimas.

Iba a preguntar lo que había mantenido vivo a su corazón…en cierta forma, lo que la había hecho tener esperanzas nuevamente, aquello que en 4 años no se había podido quitar de la cabeza.

Me amas?-pregunto serenamente.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó, su rostro inmutable perdió compostura, y sus ojos se movieron de forma impaciente.

…

Sakura agacho la cabeza al no haber respuesta durante un rato, y no conforme, continuo.

Me amaste alguna vez?-

Esta vez su voz ya no fue serena, fue impaciente y con un toque de miedo, de preocupación.

Nuevamente su rostro se lleno de lágrimas, y cada segundo que pasaba, los sollozos se hacían presentes en el aire.

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

Ahora todo estaba claro…no había sido _gracias sakura…_había sido una frase que entre líneas decía "no te amo, y nunca lo haré", por un momento la opresión de su pecho pareció querer matarla, ser rechazado una vez es mas que suficiente…su cuerpo no aguantaría otra vez…

Pero ahí estaba ella.

Llorando por el…otra vez

Declarándose.

Rogándole.

Amándole.

Es que era tan difícil sacarlo de su corazón…

…

Sasuke se acerco unos pasos, quedando frente a ella, tomo su rostro y limpio sus lágrimas.

Déjame amarte…por favor- rogó ella

Sasuke pestañeo un momento, y volvió a pasar la mano por su mejilla.

Eres tan molesta-replico con un aire de tristeza.

Sakura se abrazo al torso de Sasuke, y sollozo con tanta fuerza, que parecían gritos.

Déjame amarte, déjame amarte, déjame amarte…-repitió ella en un susurro interminable.

Sasuke acaricio la el cabello de sakura que estaba cercano a su nuca, tratando de calmar las lágrimas de la joven de cabello rosado.

Pasó un silencio largo, en donde lo único que se escuchaba eran los susurros incomprensibles de la joven.

El la tomó por los hombros después de un rato, separándola de el, ambos sintieron la baja temperatura, al no tener presente el cuerpo de el otro….

No soy muy bueno hablando- dijo, rompiendo el silencio.

Sakura se froto los ojos, quitando las últimas lágrimas.

No puedo decir que te amo...-

Sakura retiro la vista, era duro para ella.

No puedo decir que te amé…-

Ahora ella agacho la cabeza, quería echarse a llorar otra vez.

Sasuke levanto su rostro, tomándola desde el mentón, haciendo que sus ojos se cruzaran.

Paso un largo rato, y ninguno dijo nada.

Lentamente volvieron a abrazarse.

Pero…quiero intentarlo, Sakura-le dijo cerca del oído.

Sakura lo abrazo con mas fuerza…

_Gracias…Sasuke-kun!-_grito ella aun sollozando.

Entre sollozos, y emociones, en ese momento pudo darse cuenta de lo que quiso decir Sasuke…

_Gracias, Sakura_

_Gracias…Sasuke-kun!_

Aquellas dos frases se referían a exactamente lo mismo.

…

El frío se acentuó un más, la noche se hizo presente, y solo se vislumbraban sus siluetas, a través de la luz de la luna.

Se estaban besando…

Esa sería la noche mas calida del resto de sus vidas.

A pesar de que estaba nevando.

Fin

* * *

**Ok, mi internet ta medio malito, asi que mejor subo esta cosa rápido, y sin mucho detalle...**

**lamento no poder subir hasta unos dias mas, por que como dije mi internet esta malito...**

**pero aun asi, espero con ansias sus comentarios...**

**y me dejan review...cuidense**


End file.
